Morning Subway
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: Every school day Tsukiyomi Ikuto took the morning subway at 8:00 AM. At 8:07 AM his fellow student and crush Hinamori Amu entered that same subway. The biggest challenge for the teenager was to say good morning to his crush. Maybe mother nature will help them out. AMUTO. One-shot.


**Hey guys! So yeah... One-shot. Okay I have nothing to say ._. Isn't that new? I mean I ALWAYS have something to say, except maybe when just started writing and was a little shy, hehe anyways no more chatting, enjoy!**

* * *

At 7:00 AM Tsukiyomi Ikuto always got up and did his morning routine.  
He made sure he was fully awake, ate some toast, brushed his teeth and put his uniform on, well not exactly the way it was supposed to be put on but in his style by leaving the first three buttons open of his blouse open with the collar up, though he wore a dark green t-shirt under it so nothing was exposed, tying the cardigan around his hips as if it were a belt and left off the tie. He then tamed his messy bedhead but still left slightly messy. People thought he left his midnight blue hair that way because it looked cool but in reality he did it simply because he was lazy.

When he checked the time on the watch around his left wrist the boy realized that if he didn't hurry up he'd be late. So Ikuto hastily grabbed his school bag and scrambled out of the door before he'd miss the subway.

8:00 AM that was when he reached the subway just on time. Exactly 7 minutes later the train reached the next stop and Ikuto's heart skipped a beat.

There she was, Hinamori Amu. The pink haired beauty who happened to attend to the same school as Ikuto always stepped in the subway at 8:07 AM talking and laughing with her petite, blonde friend Mashiro Rima.

If one looked closely enough they could see the slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Yes, the blue haired boy had quite a crush on the pinkette.

He opened his mouth to speak "..." Before the words came out he had already closed it, unable to find the courage to talk to her.

As they reached school Ikuto went to the toilet. He stood in front of the mirror and said "Hey, good morning" And chanted for himself "Good luck! You can do it! Tomorrow you'll definitely talk to her!" With all this it was quite understandable that he startled his fellow students. Understanding the disturbance he was causing people he headed towards his homeroom class.

_There she was again in the subway, this time she was without her friend making the pinkette seem a bit easier to approach. Should he bother her? What if she doesn't want to talk to him? Ikuto clenched his fist and whispered "good luck". This was it, Ikuto was going to talk to the girl he liked._

The said boy woke up to find himself sleeping on his desk. With flustered cheeks he quickly sat up straight before someone caught him 'How embarrassing... What if someone noticed?'

It was day two, once again he was in the subway, sitting and awaiting her arrival. 8:07 AM, Amu just as always entered the subway with her blonde friend.

He once again opened his mouth to speak "..." Again, nothing came out. He clenched his fists and jaw, mad at himself for being such a coward.

"I heard it's gonna rain this afternoon" Amu told her friend.

"Ah, that sucks. Luckily I my umbrella" Rima replied.

"Me too"

Amu smiled before looking at the opposite direction of where she was sitting and she found a certain handsome blue haired boy who always sat there. Her cheeks flushed at the mere sight of him. She had always wanted to talk to him but her friend would definitely tease her for it.

"That boy, he goes to our school doesn't he?"

Amu's cheeks reddened out of embarrassment as it dawned upon her that she had been caught staring at him "Y-Yeah, that's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's in 2B same class as Kukai"

"Do you like him?" Rima asked being just as blunt as always.

At the question Amu's face basically turned into a tomato "E-Eh?! N-No way!"

"You stutter when you lie"

At Rima's defeat Amu grumbled and muttered "So what if I do?"

After school Ikuto stood at the front of the building's entrance to prevent the rain from pouring down on him. 'Just my luck, it's raining and I didn't bring an umbrella'

Walking out of the school building and seeing the boy staring out at the rain Amu's heart skipped a beat. She thought of talking to him and figured, why not? If she wasn't going to talk to him their nonexistent relationship wouldn't progress at all. Sure Rima was going to tease her for it later but she just had to suck it up and talk to the boy she liked.

"D-Do you need umbrella?" Ikuto looked sideways, startled to find his crush standing there, handing out her umbrella to him, her eyes unable to meet his.

"Oh, t-thanks," He managed to stumble out. "but if I take this won't you get soaked?"

"Don't worry about me, my friend brought an umbrella I'm sure she'll share"

"Okay, thanks again"

"No problem"

She then ran off to her friend, leaving behind Ikuto with red shaded cheeks and a big, cheesy grin on his face.

The next morning Ikuto again did his usual morning routine and rushed to the subway. He had decided that today he would definitely talk to her. He'd even brought her umbrella to return, well that and he used it as a slight excuse to talk to her.

Ikuto was so excited for this he didn't sleep all night and boy, he sure appreciated his sleep. He was just so excited and couldn't stop thinking about Amu. Oh shoot it was 8:07 AM already and there she was as always, entering the subway with her friend by her side.

Both his and her cheeks flushed as midnight blue met honey golden and Ikuto finally managed to say "Good morning" Handing Amu back the strawberry patterned umbrella.

* * *

**And the end so I got this from a song that had some picture animation in it. (Sorry the name is Japanese which I cannot read) Sigh it looked so interesting I wish it was a real manga or anime. Since there were only pictures and it was Japanese and the lyrics were Japanese as well (except times of course which why I know those) I don't know what was really going on but this my version of how it went. So, hope you liked it :) Review Please!**


End file.
